


6:45

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Black Box (manga)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: Во всем, что касалось бокса, Рёга слушался своего отца.





	

3.

Письмо пришло после обеда: как всегда белый, ничуть не помятый конверт, словно не побывавший в десяти руках, почтовых ящиках и сумках. Запечатан был на совесть, сразу ни за что не догадаешься, вскрывали его или нет. Рёга уверен, что вскрывали — уж слишком хорошо и чистенько запечатано, как будто по-новой. Имя адресата выведено аккуратно, бережно и с чувством. Можно подумать, при тюрьме Йокогамы завели мастера каллиграфии специально для этой цели.

Отец всегда начинал письма словами: «Дорогой сын…». О себе писал мало, никогда не жаловался, отшучивался только, что его образ жизни слишком однообразен, чтобы о нем упоминать. Дескать, услышишь один раз — и больше не потребуется. Каждое утро подъем в 6:45, зарядка, общественные работы, свободное время, завтрак-обед-ужин, сон. «Здесь ничего не меняется», — это он тоже сообщал от письма к письму.

Камеру на шесть татами, в которой ютились шесть человек, Рёга себе представлял так живо, словно побывал в ней сам. Душно, тесно, хоть и чисто, но запах все равно был, даром что перестал восприниматься уже давно. По вечерам после работы или тренировок в зале он возвращался к себе на съемную квартиру, которая была едва ли больше тюремной камеры, разве что чище на порядок, да и сокамерников у него не было. Рёга приходил, бросал сумку прямо под ноги, оставлял обувь как попало. Некому ругать его за неряшливость. Он стоял и смотрел вглубь комнаты, думал и думал: опять здесь задыхаться целую ночь. Обреченно принюхивался к воротнику куртки, оттягивал ткань свитера или футболки: запах моря, рыбы, соли пропитывал их, нравилось это Рёге или нет. Порой он чувствовал себя сушеной рыбой, подвешенной на крючок в связке таких же рыбин. 

С каждым шагом от порога темнота становилась гуще, непроглядней. Стоило бы уснуть у двери. Казалось, места в квартире, которую не очень-то хотелось звать домом, становилось все меньше. Жизненное пространство как налог неизвестному. Дань — как будто Рёга мало отдал.

Большую часть писем занимали указания отца насчет тренировок. Несколько листов, состоящих из «сделай то и это, сделай именно так, а не иначе». Сколько километров нужно пробежать, какие интервалы выбрать для бега на дистанцию , сколько нужно сделать подходов в прыжках со скакалкой, как лучше проводить спарринг, как свободнее передвигаться во время боя и не попасться в ловушку, как обойти конкретного соперника, как видеть все его слабости. Положим, сын, твой противник — Камеда Томоки. Как ты будешь с ним драться?

Отец — бывший профессиональный боксер, у него четыре поражения за всю карьеру и полоса побед длиной в десятки покоренных рингов. Эту полосу прервал арест по обвинению в убийстве, затем суд, приговор и срок. Последний удар нанесла сама жизнь.

Рёге — семнадцать, и судьба сдала ему не самые лучшие карты. Средняя школа забыта, как мутный сон в лихорадке, старшей никогда и не было. Работа в порту: ежедневные ящики, ящики, ящики, контейнеры, люди, бумажки. Кому сейчас легко? Ребенок из семьи убийц и сам подозреваемый, отделался полегче прочих — всего-то допросом и жизнью на свободе. Рёга еще не успел стать профессионалом и войти в настоящий мир бокса, а вопросы и желтые статейки с громкими заголовками уже полились рекой. 

Послушай только, пап: на днях тут приходила одна — идеальная стрижка, выглаженный деловой костюмчик, яркая помада. Такое лицо, как у нее, забывается сразу же, стоит только отвернуться, из всех воспоминаний — один привкус пластмассы на языке. Вручила визитку, серьезное издание, репутация, раздутая, как быстрый рамен, что слишком долго кис в кипятке. Она поклонилась, присела на краешек стула так, словно ей противно, постоянно от всего противно, куда ни глянь; кашлянула, привлекая внимание, выразительно смотрела в глаза, словно ждала, что её будут принимать всерьёз. Расспрашивала всё о тебе, а о матче — всего несколько вопросов в конце, для проформы. Усмехнулась напоследок: “Ты так похож на своего отца в юности, Рёга-кун”. 

Рёга ни за что в жизни не решился бы написать, что хотел ее придушить, посмотреть, как закатятся ее глаза и потечет слюна из уголка рта, как его пальцы оставят на ее шее соленый темно-фиолетовый отпечаток. Это желание выветрилось быстрее, чем успело оформиться в полноценную мысль, но уже успело прочно записаться где-то внутри. Знать бы где. 

Противник в первом матче — Нишида Тошио, подвижный и напористый, все победы нокаутами, любит погонять соперника по рингу. Что делать, пап? Как победить?

Все ответы — в белом конверте, подписанном с чувством. 

«Дорогой сын, — говорилось в письме, — никто не ждет, что ты победишь, но я знаю, что ты сумеешь. Слушай, сын...».

И Рёга слушал, и бежал от дома как можно дальше, думал только о дыхании и о том, как двигались его ноги. Представлял себе, как с каждым метром его мышцы становятся крепче. Пробежку он начинал на рассвете — в последнее время стал меньше спать — и так, сосредоточившись на ней настолько сильно, приходил в себя где-то посреди города, среди знакомых или незнакомых указателей и лиц. Взгляда на часы мельком было достаточно, чтобы понять: забегался, задумался, убил пару часов или, может, потерял. Усталости почти не было, но ночью ноги заходились в мелких судорогах, и снился запах жженого дерева.

2.

Подготовку к матчу Рёга запомнил хорошо, не запутался бы в показаниях на допросе, случись ему нечаянно убить своего соперника на ринге. Ведь именно этого от него ждали? 

Так четко в памяти осел неистовый рёв трибун, как будто не проходной матч пришли посмотреть, а сражение за титул чемпиона. Рёга зашнуровал ботинки. Вдох-выдох. Сосредоточился. Запах жженого дерева почудился снова, как наяву, так резко ударил в нос, что Рёга даже обернулся, но ничего не горело, совсем ничего.

Глаза Нишиды Тошио в освещении ринга казались черными, они тоже запали куда-то в душу, куда-то между ненавистью и азартом. В глазах Нишиды Рёга видел не столько решимость, сколько предопределенность: тот был так сильно уверен в своей победе, словно выпотрошил весь кошелек и пару кредитных карт в придачу на подношение в храме. 

Рёга бил его без малейших сожалений: на ринге делать нечего, если собираешься жалеть. Удары приходились точно в цель, Рёга словно видел красные отметины на теле Нишиды. Здесь ему будет больно, здесь больнее, здесь у него перехватит дыхание и закружится голова, зазвенит в ушах. Ударь здесь — и он запаникует, дорогой сын.

Рёга бил автоматически, как в подсмотренном файтинге на чужой приставке: там кто-то то и дело терял жизнь. Предопределенность в глазах Нишиды изменилась, как плюс вдруг сменяется на минус под влиянием неизведанной аномалии, и такой, обреченностью, она понравилась Рёге гораздо больше. 

Как он нанес финальный удар, Рёга не запомнил. Было не до того. Красная метка показала ему все, что нужно. 

Удар, счет рефери, поднятая в воздух рука удивили его на сотую долю секунды, считай, не успели удивить совсем, а потом трибуны оглушили его — беззвучный режим закончился с боем гонга. Эйфория перешибла все, и ничего не осталось.

1.

«Дорогой сын, поздравляю с победой», — говорилось в новом письме, которое доставили вечером, два дня спустя после боя. Оно прождало ночь в почтовом ящике, прежде чем Рёга с утра по привычке заглянул в узкую щель. Верхний правый уголок конверта оказался чуть загнутым; Рёга воображал себе, что таким образом некто подмигивал ему, намекая на общий секрет.

Моришиге Араки, правша, пять побед: на целых четыре больше, чем у Рёги.

Отец велел продолжать пробежки и отжиматься, наполовину просунувшись между канатами, чтобы ноги оставались на ринге, а руки за его пределами. «У него есть слабые места, — писал отец, — защита корпуса средняя, дыхание слабовато, он не выдержит матча на выносливость, поэтому постарается закончить как можно быстрее». 

Порой во время бега Рёге казалось, что он не чувствовал под ногами почвы, что мышцы вроде сокращались, но он этого не ощущал. Пейзажи и лица сливались в одно пятно грязно-серого цвета, но Рёга различал дорогу перед собой, и этого было достаточно, чтобы продолжать бежать.

«Чтобы выиграть этот бой, тебе не понадобится партнер для спарринга, сын. Если в зале предложат, не соглашайся», — продолжало письмо. Отцовский голос — строгий, чеканный, каждое слово похоже на удар, — Рёга слышал, как в детстве, когда отец учил их с братом основам бокса. 

С партнерами для спарринга в зале у Рёги не складывалось. Из всех, кто соглашался с ним тренироваться, осталась одна Саюри, другие на него плюнули уже давно.

— Ты уверен, что все нормально? — нахмурившись, спросила она, когда он объявил, что обойдется тренировкой основ и воображения. Очки сползли на переносицу, но Саюри этого даже не заметила. — Как ты собираешься с ним справиться?

В письме были указания и на этот счет. Саюри можно рассказать. Рёга взглянул на нее: после тренировки она вся вспотела, кожа была влажной и разгоряченной, тепло ее тела Рёга чувствовал отчетливо, хоть и стоял в паре шагов. Внутри него созревало странное противоречие, которого он раньше не ощущал: ему хотелось дотронуться до Саюри, стереть пальцем каплю пота у ее виска, но при этом запах женщины он ненавидел до тошноты — так сильно, что, подойди она к нему ближе, задыхаясь, отпрянул бы, словно от нечисти. 

Как пронеслись перед глазами ровные строчки отцовского письма, так сразу стало легче. Шаг за шагом. Рёга вспомнил вопрос — вспомнил и ответ.

— Я сломаю ему ребра, — сказал он, словно прочитал, пропел слова с бумаги, чтобы те обрели жизнь. — А потом ударю его в легкие.

Сломать ему ребра. Ударить в легкие. 

Звучало проще, чем было на самом деле, но отцовские наставления никогда не подводили. 

Рёга представлял, как подготовит почву для удара, заставит Моришиге потерять бдительность. Тот уже пообещал во всеуслышание, что Рёгу ждет разгром: водить его за нос будет проще простого. Замах, удар, защита, работать ногами. Сломать ему ребра, ударить в легкие. Рёга зайдет слева, проведет серию быстрых ударов, отвлечет внимание, заставит уйти в глухую оборону. 

Сломать ему ребра. Ударить в легкие. Не забыть о пробежках: в Канагаве скоро закончатся незнакомые места и незнакомые лица.

День матча наступил слишком быстро: казалось, только вчера пришел официальный вызов на бой, только вчера принесли письмо от отца. С тех пор Рёга не получал новой почты — одни только квитанции и рекламные буклеты. Первые он с глухим раздражением откладывал в сторону, вторые выбрасывал на помойку. Календарь утверждал, что прошло две недели. Рёга писал в тюрьму каждые три дня.

С каждой встречей с Моришиге тот не нравился Рёге все больше. Сначала была пресс-конференция и официальное взвешивание, приходилось разговаривать с Моришиге, пожимать ему руку, вместе фотографироваться, терпеть его наглые ухмылки и улыбаться на камеру — но больше все-таки скалиться — потому что пообещал Саюри и тренеру. Приходилось держать в голове план действий, прочно записанный в память и воображение. Рёга так часто представлял, как Моришиге согнется пополам и скорчится от боли, что, казалось, это однажды уже было.

Они снова встретились глазами посреди ринга, окруженные толпой и софитами, щелчками объективов и голосом комментатора, усиленным в десятки раз, и Рёга ясно понял: неприятие достигло предела, взлетел на максимум датчик атмосфер.

Рефери отдал сигнал:

— Начали! 

И Рёга впал в знакомое уютное забытье: все, что должно произойти, он уже видел много раз. Рефлексы сработали без малейшего сбоя. Защитить корпус и подбородок, держать расстояние, и двигаться, двигаться — атаковать, чтобы Моришиге не успевал перевести дыхание. Рёге оставалось дожидаться подходящего момента и высматривать, когда же Моришиге откроется.

Моришиге поймал его раньше. Удар пришелся Рёге в челюсть: неожиданный, быстрый, сильный настолько, что перед глазами все закружилось и на секунду потемнело. Рёгу замотало из стороны в сторону: он оборонялся или нападал? Хотел было контратаковать, но кожу запястья под перчаткой будто ошпарили. 

Бой стал похож на танец по раскаленным углям — и ринг был под угрозой пожара. Каждый удар распалял огонь. 

Откуда в темноте такой знакомый запах жженой плоти?

0.

Тяжелый металлический стук выдернул Рёгу из сна, как будто подцепил на крюк и выловил из Йокогамского залива. Еще не открыв глаза, он уже знал, что проспал свое обычное время пробежки. Звон приближался. Послышались чьи-то голоса, кто-то что-то крикнул ему на ухо, но Рёга не разобрал слов.

Голова казалась чугунной. Стоило пошевелиться, попытаться изменить позу, как он натолкнулся на что-то твердое, но теплое. Разговоры стали громче и отчетливее, на этот раз Рёга расшифровал отборную ругань, но голоса оказались ему незнакомы. Кто-то тронул его за руку, и запястье обдало болью и жаром: Рёгу почти подбросило на месте — больно было до слез, и он широко распахнул глаза, лишь чтобы увидеть низкий серый потолок.

Поднялся резко. Рука болела, но Рёга готов был терпеть, готов был бить первым и давать сдачи.

На него таращились незнакомые лица — под стать незнакомым голосам. Соотнести первые со вторыми не представлялось возможным.

Рёга ошалело оглянулся по сторонам, перевел взгляд на свои руки — постаревшие, сухие и жилистые. На запястье, словно магическая печать, красовался след от ожога. Эти руки принадлежали кому-то другому. Эта комната на шесть татами тоже принадлежала кому-то другому, по крайней мере, Рёга не помнил, чтобы заводил себе еще пятерых неудачливых квартирантов с нашивками-номерами на груди.

— 6:50, Ишида, — недовольно протянул охранник по ту сторону решетки. — Ты задержал подъем на целых пять минут.

Руки, стены, люди, впалые щеки, вчерашняя щетина на лице — все это чужое. Как вспомнились ровные строчки отцовского письма, так во рту сразу стало кисло. Никто не оставил ему указаний на этот случай. А перед глазами сразу ожила ухмылка разрисованной пластмассовой суки.

«Ты очень похож на своего отца, Рёга-кун».

Запястье заболело еще сильнее, словно где-то там под кожей вызревал огненный шар, отнимал последние силы. Как удачно: не понадобилось щипать себя как можно больнее, чтобы убедиться, что это отцовская клетка приветствует его в своих стенах. 

Рёга засмеялся. 

Свое первое письмо он начнет со слов: «Мой дорогой папа».


End file.
